Because the silane coupling agent has two or more different functional groups in one molecule, it is commonly used as medium for interconnecting organic and inorganic materials, which are otherwise hard to be combined. One of the functional groups, which may be methoxy or ethoxy, binds with inorganic materials such as glass, metal, sand, etc. The other functional group, which may be vinyl, epoxy, amino, methacryl or mercapto, reacts with organic materials such as a variety of synthetic resins. With regard to these properties, a variety of silane coupling agents are used to enhance affinity of organic resins with inorganic fillers or improve adhesion property of matrix resin type coating layers to substrates. For a silane coupling agent to be able to satisfy such needs, there should be chemical bonding or physical interactions between the functional group of an organic resin and the organic functional group of the silane coupling agent. In addition, there should be chemical bonding between the alkoxysilyl group of the silane coupling agent and an inorganic filler or a substrate. Accordingly, a variety of silane coupling agents having different organic functional groups are currently used.
At present, silane coupling agents containing urethane groups are widely used. Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 10-67787 discloses a method of manufacturing a silane coupling agent by thermal treatment of isocyanate silane and diethanolamine. Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 11-335378 discloses a method of manufacturing a silane coupling agent by reacting aminosilane with vinylbenzyl chloride and isocyanate. However, silane coupling agents having organic functional groups such as suitable for the case in which hydroxy groups (—OH) are present in the matrix resin are insufficient, as yet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel, useful silane coupling agent capable of binding with a matrix having hydroxy groups and a method for manufacturing the same.